A computer network may include a private realm and a public realm. The private realm contains computers sharing a private addressing scheme known only to the computers in that private realm. The public realm contains computers sharing a public addressing scheme known to all computers in the network, whether public or private. A packet may be sent between computers on the public and private realms through an interface device, such as a gateway.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.